


Take My Hand

by MusicLover19



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It is 2am and I finished typing it and I have no self control, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe a hint of angst, rating for singular swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: It's a big night, one that Alec had been planning for over a month. Of course, he had the go and ruin it by actually saying; “I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand."





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So first Magnus/Alec story and I am just emotional right now. It is 2 am, and I am a mess. This damn show - now I know it isn't the _best_ show but this relationship has just touched me and I fell in love with them both as soon as they were introduced.  
>  This is all coming from the possible spoilers about the last episode (which I am both in denial about and so looking forward to thanks to people speculating because oh boy).

“Put your card away,” Alec sighed, hoping to avoid an argument. He didn’t know how he would manage to win it, but he was determined if it came to it. “This is on me.”

“No darling, it’s my treat,” Magnus grinned, tapping his card against the table. It had appeared from seemingly nowhere, ask per Magnus’ easy magic. Mesmerising to the point of distraction, no onlooker would have noticed, only realising later on that it had appeared but unable to recall how or when. “After all, you’re the one that arranged it all, it’s only fair.”

“I arranged it, I’m paying,” Alec shook his head, sticking to the plan. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, for Magnus to pay the bill before Alec even had a chance to offer to pay. It did sometimes make Alec feel guilty, how the warlock would pay without a thought, offering it up and not letting Alec treat him. The one time he _had_ managed to beat Magnus to the bill, by sneaking the payment to their waiter, Magnus had taken it as a challenge. He had made it a goal to pay before Alec, mainly without telling him that he had paid.

“Please,” Alec pleaded, he leant an elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand as he looked at his partner, he had leant forward a little with the action. “Let me treat you for once.”

It was almost worth the months of saving to see Magnus’ pleasantly surprised face. It was one of the fancier restaurants, one that Magnus had treated him to at the beginning of their relationship when he had managed to convince Alec to let him dress him up a little for the _high class_ part of the world. They hadn’t been back since, maybe due to Alec’s unease in the fancier clothing, or just for the more convenient choices closer to home that let one of them get away if they were needed. However, Alec had made it his goal to keep his money aside to cover the meal, to cover the whole night no matter what arose. He wanted to treat Magnus.

“You don’t need to do that Alexander,” Magnus smiled, it was gentle and loving. Alec leant over the table and took the warlock’s hand.

“I want to,” he said surely, his voice firm and unrelenting. He grinned at the waitress as she approached, they had asked for the bill earlier, which she set down on the table. “Thank you,” Alec said to her as he picked it up, glancing at the figure inside for a moment before pulling a clip of cash out. It was a sizeable dent in the money, but Alec stood by what he wanted, Magnus deserved this - he deserved so much more, but this was a start.

“You know, I do not recall the last time a date paid for me at a place like this,” Magnus admitted once Alec had passed the bill, and the money, over to the young lady serving them.

“I have been trying to pay for over a year now,” Alec pointed out, earning a laugh from Magnus as he stood.

“That you have,” he agreed. “It isn’t normally a serious offer in my experience.”

Alec frowned as he stood, tucking the chair back beneath the table. He didn’t know what to say in response to that, a little shocked at the revelation. They didn’t say much to each other as they left the restaurant. They didn’t _need_ to. It was comfortable around each other, even with the bubbling nervousness beneath Alec’s skin.

He had planned it all out, almost to the exact minute. He almost had to plead to have the night off, no calls, no emergencies. He still wasn’t sure that they had actually followed through on that promise. It felt like too much to hope for, and he had a _lot_ to hope for tonight.

“You are quieter than normal,” Magnus noted out loud. He had drifted closer to Alec as they walked and linked their hands together. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah - no, everything perfect,” Alec answered, grinning down at the side walk and revelling in Magnus’ whole being. It was enchanting to be close to him, and that only intensified when they touched. How anyone was able to focus around him was something Alec didn’t understand. He was continuously shocked when the world continued around the man, how it didn’t stop, how people continued on without looking back a second, or fifth time didn’t make sense. Alec had been unable to draw his eyes from Magnus with they first met. Even still, he struggled to stay on task with him around.

“The institute not giving you any trouble? Or the Clave?” Magnus continued.

“No, it’s all been quiet,” Alec admitted, there was the chance that the more important news just hadn’t reached Alec yet, or that he had overlooked it as he had planned out this night. “I just miss this,” he admitted, knowing that Magnus would continue to worry, “it’s been a while since we were together.”

“Almost two weeks,” Magnus pointed out. They had spent nights together, Alec slept at Magnus’ more often than not after all, but those nights were just sleeping. Both men being too tired to talk much, only holding each other close as they fell asleep. More often than not, one had woken early to get work done, which only added to the growing loneliness on either of their parts. It was difficult when they didn’t get to talk, but they both took comfort in the fact they were able to sleep together, to be that close and not worry about how the other was. It did help that they both left each other quick notes in the mornings that they left early. They were only simple, wishing the other a good day, but it made all the difference when waking up to a cold and empty bed.

“We should make sure that doesn’t happen again,” Alec said half-heartedly. It was a nice thought, but unrealistic. The life of a warlock and the life of a shadowhunter was anything but peaceful. They rarely had the time to spare together, and that wouldn’t change just because they wished it to.

“We can try,” Magnus offered.

They lapsed into silence again, both enjoying the time together and the cool air. As much as Magnus’ portals were a useful thing, they both enjoyed walking together and just being themselves without the rush of their normal lives catching up to them.

“Should I ask where you’re leading me?” Magnus asked in an amused tone, he shot Alec a playful look. They hadn’t taken the turn towards Magnus’ apartment, mainly due to Alec’s non-verbal urging to turn the possible way. Of course, Magnus knew where they were and what was nearby, he had lived in the area long enough to be acquainted with it.

“I don’t want tonight to end just yet,” Alec admitted, almost earning a cooing noise from Magnus, who had barely kept it internal at the admission.

They ended up entering a park, with dim lights overhead from the street lamps. It was still pretty in the night light, not as breathtaking as the daylight, of course, but it was still amazing. Which had been the plan. Alec had scouted the area on one of his night patrols.

“Do you remember when we first came here?” Alec asked, squeezing Magnus’ hand a little. The other man hummed a little. “I think it was out third date,” Alec continued. “Izzy and Jace were busy, so there was no chance of them following us, and it didn’t end in us having to fight some demon. It was nice,” Alec shrugged.

“I remember,” Magnus added, smiling to himself. Their hands fell apart, as Magnus glanced towards Alec from the corner of his eye and saw the young man smiling to himself as well. “You tripped of a tree root if I recall, not quite almost falling down stairs, but still an amusing sight. You do have a habit of falling around me,” he pointed out, a thoughtful hum.

“I mean I fell _for_ you, so it makes sense,” Alec said quickly, unable to stop his cheeks flushing. It was a little too much for him to say, a little outside of his comfort zone, but he stuck with it, not making an attempt to take it back since that _was_ the point of this whole night.

“Alexander,” Magnus chuckled.

They come to a stop by one of the benches, and it was the one that they had sat at together and talked for hours. It was a nice memory, one that made Alec’s heart swell. _Here_ , he had decided.

“We sat here,” Alec pointed out. “It still seems a little crazy, you just made me feel so - so _safe_ ,” Alec said as he shook his head. “I don’t even remember the last time I’ve felt so calm and relaxed without you being around.”

“I have that ability on people it seems,” Magnus grinned, he looked around, remembering that exact day himself. They had met at noon, and didn’t leave until after five, mainly because Alec had been called away for business. It had been one of the times that Magnus had gone into detail about one of his earlier lives. Alec had listened in fascination, asking questions about how life had been all that time ago, and Magnus recalled feeling truly heard. Not an easy feat with mortals.

“Mags,” Alec said, he licked his lips and tried to keep his voice steady, even though he felt like he was shaking. “Come here,” he held his hand out.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, turning to face Alec with a crease between his eyes. The younger man had only grown even more nervous as their night had continued, and typically he would relax as their time together continued on.

“Yeah, just take my hand,” Alec said, he wiped his hand against his trouser leg before holding it out once again. Unable to help himself, Magnus looked from the hand up to Alec’s face with a confused look. There was nothing in Alec’s whole speech about the park that indicated that their time together was over, and yet it still felt like a possibility.

“ _Please_ ,” Alec added.

“Why?” Magnus blurted out, his own anxiety taking hold. It was a little irrational, but Alec had done so much already. He had paid for the two of them, taken him on a trip down memory lane and Magnus felt out of his own element, typically it was him that was the more romantic, nostalgic one.

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand,” Alec sighed, almost not realising before the look of pure horror came over his face. Unable to look away from Magnus, Alec watched as the warlock’s eyes grew comically wide and his mouth dropped. Alec knew that Magnus had never been married, he didn’t know why. Surely the man had turned whomever had asked him down, it made more sense than someone not loving him enough to ask. “I - shit, Mags. I didn’t - I - you mean _everything_ to me,” Alec rushed out, trying to recover from his blunder. He reached out for Magnus’ hands, raising them both between them. “You have changed my life, so much that I can’t even believe it. I don’t know what I would be without you,” his eyes fell to their hands, unable to stare at Magnus’ still shocked expression. It felt like his stomach had dropped as he tried to force himself to continue. He knew that it wasn’t a guarantee, he knew that there was a chance he didn’t compare to Magnus’ past, that maybe he didn’t foresee this lasting longer. He had to say his own part though. He had to try, to ask. He didn’t want to live with the regret of not following his own thoughts through.

“That isn’t completely true, you know,” Alec continued, watching their hands. “I would be miserable, I would still be terrified of being myself, hiding away and hoping no one noticed. You made me realise that I didn’t have to put myself last, that it wasn’t - you - you told me that I awakened something within you and that is all I can think about - you woke something inside of _me_. You made me into this and I love you for it. By the angel, I love you so much,” there was a gentle squeeze around his hands but Alec still couldn’t bring himself to look up to Magnus’ face again. “It hurts to think that you won’t be here, every time you leave on a mission I can’t help but be scared you won’t come back. I wish I could keep you to myself so you would be safe - I know it’s stupid, you are one of the most powerful warlocks I know and I know you can keep yourself safe but I wish you didn’t have to.”

“Alexander,” Magnus almost breathed. Alec looked up and saw the hesitant smile on the other’s man’s face, one so hopeful, yet so scared that it worried him.

“I’m not expecting - I mean I _hope_ but I know - I just - I want to ask -”

“Darling,” Magnus cut Alec off again, “you never cease to amaze me. Just when I think I have gotten used to you, you do something even more incredible.”

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked, unable to help himself as his mouth lifted into a half smile.

“I do not believe you have asked me anything just yet,” Magnus pointed out gently, his own scared expression retreating to make way for the more hopeful one.

“Magnus Bane, I don’t think I can live without you, so will you please do me the honour in marrying me?” Alec asked, looking Magnus in the eyes. “Nobody rushing in at the last moment, _you_ by my side.”

Magnus let go of one of Alec’s hands, moving it to cup Alec’s cheek, and smiling even more as the man leant into the action.

“Of course Alexander,” was the final answer he got before their lips met.


End file.
